


His Worst Nightmare

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pre Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the same nightmare, over and over again. And there was nothing Jim could do to make it stop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Worst Nightmare

A silent scream echoed softly from the high walls of the pitch dark bedroom as the young man woke with a start. He breathed heavily as if he had just run for his life, his heart pounded painfully fast in his chest.

He tried to suppress the whimpering that now left his slightly parted lips, ran his fingers through his black hair. A low grumbling right next to him told him that it was not only him who was awake now. A second person slowly rose and pushed away the silken sheets, tried to see the outlines of his partner more clearly in the dimmed moon light. “Jim...? What’s wrong...?”, he murmured sleepily, reached out for the trembling hands that were clenched into the sheets. Jim slowly shook his head, tried to forget what he had seen. He told himself over and over again that it wasn’t real. Nothing he had seen would ever happen. It was just a bad dream... the worst of all...

“Nightmare.”, he answered hoarsely, looking into the light grey eyes of his most faithful companion. Sebastian laid down again and softly pulled Jim with him, his hand still holding Jim’s as he began to explain. “He killed me...!”, Jim whispered, the expression of horror and fear still on his face. “He killed me, Seb...! I did everything I could, but he just...” Jim took a deep breath, still trying to separate dream from reality. He was _not_ there. He did _not_ really say those things. He could _not_ hurt him now. 

“I had no choice...” Sebastian pulled him closer as his eyes began to fill with tears, now his entire body was shaking with fear. “He figured it out... He tricked me...!”, he gasped, clinging onto the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt. “He made me kill myself...!”  
Sebastian looked into the dark brown eyes of the most dangerous and cleverest man he had ever known. He smiled. “It’s alright, Jim...”, he whispered, pulled him in for an unusually soft and loving kiss. “It was just a dream... He can’t kill you and you know that, don’t you...? Your plan is perfect, nothing can possibly go wrong...” Jim nodded, he seemed to finally forget about the sound of Sherlock’s deep voice, the merciless expression in these cold, blue eyes. “And I will be there if you need me, don’t forget that...”, Sebastian added seriously, felt the hatred and disgust rising up inside him as he thought of the man who did this to his boss and lover night after night. For weeks Jim hadn’t been the same, he was nervous, anxious, aggressive, always on the edge of insanity, and there was nothing Sebastian could do to distract him from the only thought that mattered right now. It was him or Sherlock. 

One of them would have to die. 

One of them would lose everything. 

Only one of them would come home again.


End file.
